


The one where he gets Theseus’ little brother’s approval

by little_fella (na_shao)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newt is a good little bro, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Percival asks quietly with a thick brow furrowed, quirked high up on his forehead. “It sounds a bit…much.”Newt slips out from behind the shelves stacked with books and glasses filled with nothing and everything, and slumps into a seat at the table displayed at the center of his room.





	The one where he gets Theseus’ little brother’s approval

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting fics from my tumblr here!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Percival asks quietly with a thick brow furrowed, quirked high up on his forehead. “It sounds a bit…  _much._ ”

Newt slips out from behind the shelves stacked with books and glasses filled with nothing and everything, and slumps into a seat at the table displayed at the center of his room.

“Remember that I know my brother like the back of my hand, Percival,” and Newt glances around, almost snorts, chin on his right fist; all the mischievous features of a cat. “And _I_ do know him better than  _you_  do.”

The slight poke at his ribs somehow makes the older man cringe, somehow pushes all the buttons in his mind to say, disgruntled,  _I know he’s your brother, Newton, and that you know him as if he were your twin or a shadow you’ve long stared at and studied a thousand of years, but please don’t stress this even more, it’s already hard enough to ask for help as it is._

Before he can anything remotely incisive to counter the soft slap of sarcasm the younger Scamander has just thrown at him, Percival finds eyes the depth of the ocean looking back at him as he lets his eyelids roll back up, fall open.

Newt is ducking his head, blood rushing to the sharp knuckles of his freckled hands. “I didn’t intend to sadden you by any means,” and he’s sincere, genuine, almost regretful. He’s not always that good at conversations or not being blunt. “I’m sorry. I simply think that you should do it.”

Graves pauses with a thoughtful look at Newt, all shards of annoyance and tamed-down hurt gone in a whirlwind, though his pulse weirdly quickens at the idea forming. “I trust you enough to follow your advice, but isn’t the Niffler… a little too much? I mean,  _this whole set-up,_ Newt, I’m not sure…”

“Niff will be perfect,” the red-haired man smiles warmly, the corners of his mouth turning up and the quiet mirth in there is stunning, “and so is the plan. The ring is a wonderful idea!”

“But I am just asking him out on a date,  _not marrying him yet!_ ” Graves exclaims breathily as words of indignation push out of him; god, his face is growing hot. He hates this so much.

Newt stops short, eyes huge.

“You are already thinking of marrying Theseus?”

_“… Maybe?”  
_

“Well, that’s even more perfect, then! It all falls into place, Percival!”

Red patches scattered all over Graves’ face, his previous blush much more intense under Theseus’ little brother’s ministrations.

“What?”

“The plan! When you eventually are going to ask Thes to marry you, we can reenact this scene here where Niff is bringing in the ring between you two so you ask him out, except that next time, you will be asking him for his hand! As a throwback memory to your first time asking him out— and oh!  _Perce_ , he will be  _delighted_ , _this is genius!_ ”

Percival Graves is quite sure he wants the floor to swallow him, now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ angryzilla on tumblr and @ spreadtheashes on twitter!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
